THE SEPERATED
by Illidan Master
Summary: Follow the factions of the Covenant. See what happens to the different alien species after the Covenant Civil- War. Please R&R. If all goes well I will continue the story. Chapter 7 might be coming lol.
1. PROLOUGE

THE ABANDONDED

Prologue

The War was over and the Spartans Dead. The Covenant was destroyed and the Forerunners discovered. The Covenant split into separate factions.

The Sangheili stood alone, The Jiralhanae and Lekgolo joined forces. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar are now allies along with the Yanme'e. The San 'Shyuum are all wiped out and the Hunagnok disappeared, presumably went to inhabit ancient Forerunner ruins.

Ranks dissipated to further unite these fighting Factions. All stood together and all fought together. Only the Jiralhanae and Lekgolo did not do this and this led to a great gap in the Alliance between them.

The Human Home planet has disappeared off the Covenant Maps do too lying so low the new AI map makers did not include it on the charts. Only the Sangheili had AI's so the Unggoy and Kig-Yar lost all records of their ancestors except the fact that the Unggoy came from a Cold, Icy Planet.

The Jiralhanae had no maps to begin with. The Lekgolo were highly intelligent but were regarded as one of the lower species. The Hunagnok knew where everything was but were unable to be located.

On the Sangheili home planet Sanghelios one lone Sangheili named Sahkari Zansja fought for what he thought was right while an Unggoy and Kig-Yar develop an unstable friendship leading to a fight in their heritage with their new leaders.

Two Lekgolo Bond Brothers, Ogada Nosa Fasu and Igido Nosa Hurru, see through the Jiralhanae Oligarchy and their corrupt leaders.

As some Yanme'e are forced to do some exploring in a new lifeless planet at the edge of the galaxy they find a new Forerunner installation and a colony of Hunagnok.

**WARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFT**

_NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: IF ALL GOES WELL I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER STORY._


	2. THE SANGHEILI

**THE SANGHEILI **

Sahkari Zansja was on the Starcruiser _Doom For Light._ As a Spec-Ops Sangheili he has a great position in the Sangheili Culture. Sahkari was in the bridge of the Starcruiser with Shipmaster Kanto Plasgam. Shipmaster Kanto thought having a Spec-Ops Sangheili on his Ship would keep things under control. Especially since he was trained in Stealth as much as he was in Combat. Sahkari could handle anything.

Kanto looked around and took in every detail of his surroundings.

Sahkari was looking at the NAV Screen at the moment. The NAV officer was starring intently at the blank radar screen as well. Sahkari walked to the other NAV officer's station and watched him maintain a steady course following alongside the fleet.

Across the bridge was Sintha Kashik the Sangheili at the Weapons station. Sintha wasn't needed but he insisted to stay on the bridge in case. Kanto walked to him to dismiss him from his station.

"Sintha you can go now."

"I cannot."

"It is not a suggestion, it's an order."

"Unfortunately, order or not I will not leave my station as this is my duty to stay and wait for my services to be needed."

At hearing this Sahkari walked over to put a stop to this when the _Doom For Light _received a transmission from Fleet Master Toridsta Jasdertas onboard _The Time is Dark. _Kanto gave up fighting with Sintha in order to respond to the transmission.

Sahkari followed Kanto to the screen. Where once a large, digital, battle tactic map was replaced with a giant image of the Fleet Master.

"Kanto, I am engaging Slip Space to further speed up our travel to Sanghelios. I shall also say that we have detected what appears to be a rouge Jiralhanae ship on the Starboard side. Engage if fired upon."

Sahkari walked to the camera that viewed in front of the Cruiser. He saw dozens of Starcruisers, Battleships, Carriers, and Transports jump into Slipspace. It was like a giant portal appeared and slowly dragged every ship into it.

Kanto quickly went to the Starboard side of the ship camera and noticed that the Jiralhanae ship suddenly accelerated as if to get through the portal with them. Kanto noted this and he ran to his station to report this to Fleet Master Toridsta.

"Fleet Master, the rouge Jiralhanae ship is attempting to intercept our Slipspace transition."

"Then it is a scout. Destroy it _before_ we get to Slipspace."

Kanto looked at Sintha and he fulfilled his orders. Sintha wanted to prove the Ship Master that he really was needed and now he could. At hearing that there was a rouge ship Sintha already had diverted some power to charge the Plasma coils.

Sintha took aim and fired.


	3. THE LEKGOLO BOND BROTHERS

**THE LEKGOLO BOND BROTHERS**

_NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: I DECIDED TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS EVEN THOUGH I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW. BUT SURPRISINGLY IT WAS 5 MINUTES AFTER I PUBLISHED IT._

**WARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFT**

Ishak was Ogada Nosa Fasu and Igido Nosa Hurru's target. They were to protect him at all costs. Ishak was a Jiralhanae Honor Guard When the Prophets were still the leaders. He also still stands as a High Figure in Jiralhanae Government. Ogada and Igido followed him everywhere. They even stayed in his sleeping quarters at night.

Ogada and Igido were bond brothers since birth. They once were to protect a Sangheili long ago. But they failed when ordered by their master to break open a door. When the door broke open it turned out to be an ambush and the explosion nearly killed him. Instead of killing him it destroyed his shields. All of a sudden a group of Kig-Yar and Unggoy through Blue Balls at him. In a big Flash he was dead. They mauled and shot and tore them to pieces and in their fury killed every living Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Yanme'e and Jiralhanae in their sight. Only few there managed to get away. When the Humans arrived half of them were dead before they got out of their ships.

But that was the past and is now over. Ogada and Igido followed Ishak into a ceremony room in the Jiralhanae Cyber-Electric Planet of Gakdar. In it already was several other Jiralhanae of the Upper Class. The Lower Class was in the lower levels of the Ceremonial room. Among many Jiralhanae were other Lekgolo. Their armor was familiar as were they. For all Lekgolo looked alike. However all Lekgolo had an internal sense of who was who.

As if on queue the old Honor Guards for the Prophets entered from two entrances on either side of the chamber on all levels and went up and down staircases to arrive on a metal circular platform tinted a slight shade of Purple like on the traitor hall in the Prophets Mobile Interplanetary space station.

Ishak stood up and was escorted to the platform roughly by four of the Jiralhanae Honor Guards. Ogada and Igido followed behind. Ishak paused for a moment. The Honor Guards shoved him forward, making him stumble. The Lekgolo growled at this.

Ishak was forced onto the platform where their newly elected Chieftain stood holding an improved version their old chieftain, Taturus's, gravity Hammer. The Honor Guards shoved Ishak forward onto a platform covered in intergalactic oil. As Ishak fell onto the Platform the Rings that held the Arbiter were bound onto his wrists and ankles holding him their. Ogada and Igido were growling in turn with each other.

"Let this traitor fall before the hands of the Honorable Jiralhanae!"

"Do what you must. I did it only for the good of the Jiralhanae." Ishak retorted.

And with that the Platform burst into icy blue and white flames. The two Lekgolo Howled in fury.

None left that day.


	4. THE UNGGOY

**THE**** UNGGOY**

_NOTE: I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THEY COME OUT FAST. HOPE YOU LIKE THEM._

_NOTE: THE BLUE BALLS IN THE LAST CHAPTER WERE OBVIOUSLY PLASMA GRENADES BUT IT WAS FROM A HUNTER POINT OF VIEW._

**HALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFT**

Lika was an orange armored Unggoy. He was the lowest of the low. With the splitting of the Covenant they knew the Unggoy would be unable to survive alone. They also knew that many of the Kig-Yar were slaughtered by the demon and many more were wiped out by the Sangheili, Lekgolo, and Jiralhanae for revolting against the Covenant. So in a desperate attempt many of the Kig-Yar tried to befriend the Unggoy species. Thus uniting the two alien races.

Still many Kig-Yar still felt above the grunts and totally and utterly rejected them as allies. Many veteran Kig-Yar used their skills as assassins and killed off many of the Unggoy. If caught they would use their personal shields to deflect plasma rounds. They usually always escaped the Unggoy unharmed.

However not always did they make it out. Few of the Lower ranking Kig-Yar were killed by the Unggoy.

Right now the Kig-Yar Frak was in a patrol full of low ranking Kig-Yar when they hit a patrol of Commando Unggoy. Instinctively Frak held up his plasma pistol at the stationary Unggoy. Frak and the others slowly stepped forward charging their pistols to maximum power. Frak let go of the intense plasma as it sailed through the air Frak could hear more Unggoy behind them. He turned and in front of him were Orange Unggoy, the sign of a low rank. Dozens were piling up in the narrow corridor.

They all lit plasma grenades. Frak and the other Kig-Yar held up their energy shields and crouched forming an impenetrable shield of plasma. The Unggoy threw their grenades in one large flurry. Each one flew through the air the burning plasma singeing the air around them. The grenades bounced off the shields and landed at the bases of them. The grenades exploded around them causing the bottom shields to diminish severely injuring the Kig-Yar holding them. The Kig-Yar stood up with over-charged Plasma pistols in hand. Each Kig-Yar felt a dull thump on the back of their necks. All except Frak. He saw a plasma grenade land on the cool, purple, metal floor of a stolen Covenant cruiser. Each Kig-Yar let their pistol shot go in a startled yelp.

Lika was in the Commando Unggoy squad ambushing the approaching Kig-Yar that was obviously coming to kill them. It was simple, even for an Unggoy. Surround them, distract them, then catch em with their pants down. Just as the humans would say or line em up an knock em down was another. In this case destroy their shields, and then kill them with plasma grenades. So far so good. All he had to do now was to throw his grenade at the second Kig-Yar to the right.

Each plasma grenade left the Unggoy carrying its hand and went soaring through the air. Each one landed with a satisfying thump. As the Plasma hit it entwined and fused with the skin and armor it landed on. All except one.

Frak noticed it and dropped to the floor covering himself with the orange energy shield he carried. His grenade detonated a second before the other damaging his shield. It could still be operated but was superheated to a deep red causing his skin to burn and Blister underneath. The other grenades exploded completely killing the any remainder of his shield. Frak was severely wounded, unable to move. His hard, crispy from the burn had saved his life. The Unggoy took no notice because plasma burns and Frak sure looked burnt. And he was covered in his allies' blood.

All the Unggoy cleaned the mess and dumped the bodies down a chute that ended in a vast chamber full of rotting corpses about to be burned at the end of the next day. Frak still lived. He gave out a terrible scream that could only be heard as a whisper in the chamber. There was no hope for him.


	5. THE KIGYAR

**THE KIG-YAR**

_NOTE: THESE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE JUST INTRODUCING YOU TO THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. NOT ALL OF THEM WILL BE MENTIONED IMMEDIATELY.__ PLEASE R&R. IT KEEPS ME GOIN'. ALSO THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ON A COVENANT CRUISER BEFORE THE COVENANT CIVIL WAR._

**HALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFT**

A lone orange armored Unggoy walked down a hall filled with terrible and frightening screams of Kig-Yar imprisoned onboard the Covenant starship into a large hall filled with Sangheili and Kig-Yar. Unggoy were not allowed into this hall or meeting. As soon as he walked in he ducked behind dozens purple, metal crates that the covenant used. He could hear squabbling and shouting in the room.

Two more Unggoy crawled into the hiding space.

"Lika! You'll get us killed! What was so important we have to come down here and risk our lives?! Really, Lika, do we really _need _to be here!"

"We need to be here. And our lives don't matter very much. They're going to send us on suicide missions anyways! Now keep quiet. We don't want those dreadful Kig-Yar goring us to death. Or the Sangheili to feed us to the Kig-Yar! Or worse!"

At the other end of the room a Kig-Yar saw a green armored Unggoy run behind the pile of crates and the wrath tank only the Sangheili could operate. The Kig-Yar walked to another.

"I see food. You eat too." He growled

"Food, Food, Food…" The other Kig-Yar replied.

They both sprinted to where the Kig-Yar saw the Unggoy hide.

"I get one, Frak get other…"

Frak and the Kig-Yar snuck around either side of the crates. Frak came around the crates first. He was on the side so he couldn't see Lika. Frak leapt on an unaware Unggoy and tore at his head. Lika leapt back and hid behind another crate. By this time the other Kig-Yar had got around the wraith and tore off the other Unggoy Ranger's head with his teeth.

Lika risked a peak around the curved surface of the crate. What he saw was horrifying. Both Kig-Yar had their entire head in either Unggoy. One had its victim's head on the ground while the Kig-Yar's head was down the tear in the Unggoy's neck. The other had eaten a hole in the other Unggoy's chest, devouring the insides. Lika had to muffle a scream.

Both Kig-Yar paid no attention and continued eating. A commando Sangheili turned the corner and saw the bloody mess and to Kig-Yar bathing in it.

"Rwwaaawwwww"

The two Kig-Yar jerked and looked at him. The Sangheili took out an energy sword and advanced on the two. Frak leaped up and jumped back as the Sangheili swung at him. The other Kig-Yar jumped up and used a plasma pistol on the Sangheili. Plasma flew through the air landed dead center of the Sangheili chest.

"Grwwwaaaaawwwwww" And with that the Sangheili charged at the Kig-Yar slashing him in two. The two halves flew back twisting and turning until they hit the wraith with a metallic bang. Frak ran at seeing the Sangheili slaughter the other Kig-Yar.

Lika was hiding desperately now that a Sangheili was here. He could hear scuttling and shouting around the crates. He had worked his way to the very middle and started to climb up. He had climbed up three crates and noticed a missing one creating a convenient three sided fort thing. With a floor _and_ a roof. They would never find him here.

Frak ran up to a large group of Kig-Yar and mixed easily with them. He licked his face clean of the blue Unggoy blood.

"Clapise, you find big red man and tell him '_you won't__ catch me, ha!'_ OK…"

And with that Clapise ran off to meet his doom.

Frak started to communicate with the other Kig-Yar for the time until the meeting. He felt _too_ lucky not to have died that day.

"Crrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Frak could hear Clapise's scream across the room.


	6. NO SURVIVORS

**NO SURVIVORS**

_NOTE: SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG._

**HALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALOWARCRAFTHALO**

Sintha guided the plasma through space straight toward the lone Jiralhanae scout. The scout accelerated faster to avoid the superheated plasma racing for it. He used the two thumbs to control the plasma speed and the two Index fingers to direct it up, down, left, and right. The scout used thrusters and avoided the plasma at the last second. Sintha noted this and sped the plasma up to top speed. The scout was about to use thrusters when Sintha suddenly slowed it down. The Scout used its thrusters on the bottom shooting it up. Sintha used his right index finger and pushed the appropriate slider forward.

The Plasma arced up to meet the Jiralhanae ship. Since their ships had no shields the plasma easily burned through the ships belly. From what Sahkari saw Sintha had somehow pushed more plasma into the beam widening it until you could see it pouring out of holes or burning their own out of the ship. Also he had curved it so that it ran the entire length of the ship. It exploded in a fiery blast that was immediately doused by the lack of oxygen.

Kanto started to bark orders, "I want every trace of that ship eliminated. Get us through that Slipspace field. Put Fleet Master Toridsta on main screen. Get _Scion _on the AI port NOW!!!"

All the Sangheili rushed to fulfill their orders. Sahkari slinked into the shadows in the corner of the room. Not that there were any. Wherever he went he strangely disappeared against a wall as if he were in the shadows.

"Sir?" It was _Scion _on the AI port to his right.

"_Scion, _I want you to calculate the distance to Sanghelios from the Slipspace rip. Toridsta will be on the Main Screen momentarily. I want you to deal with him." Kanto looked at _Scion'_s slender body. She had the shape of a nude Human female. Her skin would change color depending on her mood. Currently she was a deep, royal blue. And with that he left the bridge.

Sahkari stalked down the hall following Kanto. The meeting with the fleet master was brief. He ordered 'absolutely no survivors!!', and Sintha immediately started using concentrated lasers to melt the floating pieces of the ship. He did not however destroy the empty carcass of the ship. Also _Scion_ calculated the distance to Sanghelios in about 0.0002 seconds. Not much to see there. And this brought him down following Kanto through the twisting corridors of a brand new Sangheili battleship.

Kanto stopped and turned around. Sahkari ducked behind the wall of an adjoining wall. Kanto shrugged it off. A habit he got from parents long, long ago. They said their ancestors were with humans when they picked it up. They carried it down the line. Kanto continued to walk down the passage-way to his quarters. Sahkari slid out of hiding and once again started to follow Kanto to his room.

Inside the bridge the navigation officer noticed a bleep on the radar.

"I think we've got something. Inbound on the Port side."

Scion accessed the radar. It was too small to be a Jiralhanae ship. "Put up port camera on main screen." The screen went blank and then it showed empty space. "Zoom in, 500." The camera started focusing on a specific spot.

There was nothing at first but then… There was a lone banshee tumbling through space. It wasn't on fire but if there was oxygen it sure would be. It was a superheated white. It flashed blue but quickly intensified back to white.

"What the Hell." _Scion_ stared at it for a nanosecond and ordered "Send out two Phantoms, retrieve that banshee. Take it to Terminal Deck 9. Evacuate the terminal. We are going to take all the air out." And following Kanto's example she turned took a few steps towards the door and disappeared.

Savga' Vasga was a Sangheili Pilot for 35 years. He had successfully taken his Shadow into battle and came out without a scratch. Now he had a different mission. He and another pilot were going to be sent out into the vacuum to pick up a superheated banshee. Easy. He met up with the other pilot in the corridor to Terminal 9.

The other pilot led the way to the Shadows. An engineer Sangheili ran up to them. "You will need to wear these masks to your Shadows; the entire terminal has no oxygen whatsoever. Also, you will drop off the load at terminal 11. Any questions?"

Savga' Vasga stepped forward and said, "Which one of us will pick it up?"

"What are you talking about?" The tech said, "There are two objects for pickup. A banshee and an exploded ghost."

"Two!" Exploded the other pilot, "We were only informed about the banshee."

The tech took a step back. "I'm terribly sorry. The Bridge crew detected a second object 50 meters behind it. You'll each need to get one each. Then get them _both_ to terminal 11." He glared at the other pilot.

The pilot grabbed one of the masks from the tech and stormed off. Savga' Vasga held out his hand and said to the tech, "I am sorry for my fellow pilot's behavior. Not all of us are like that."

The tech put the remaining mask into Savga' Vasga's hand. "Thank you." Savga' Vasga turned and followed the other pilot.

Kanto entered his quarters and was immediately confronted by _Scion_.

"What the Hell are you doing here!?" He shouted.

"We have detected two inbound objects. Both are of covenant origin." She replied calmly.


End file.
